Felt
by FoxTail17
Summary: It was all about how she felt. HitsuxYachi. Thank for all the 'Noticed' reviews! Rated for language.


A/N: Its my very first Final Fantasy fic

A/N: Well a lot of people liked my first Hitsugaya and Yachiru fic, so I decided to make another one! Thank to all of your guys' support, I think this is my favorite couple now! I don't think I'm ready to make a chapter fic about them. I'm sticking to one short for now, though.

Hitsugaya: You better not have it like it was last time.

Me: Pssshhhh whatever, yo! I can have it any way I want it. Its my story; not my fault you were drawn by Tite Kubo.

Hitsugaya: That's not fair, Fox!

Me: How is it not fair, sweetie?

Hitsugaya: Its just not! Wait…Did you just call me sweetie?

Me: Uh-huh.

Hitsugaya: Uhhh why….

Me: 'Cause I feel like it.

Hitsugaya: Well don't.

Me: Why not?!

Hitsugaya: Because its weird!

Me: Nahh. I don't think so.

Hitsugaya: Well because you're the one saying it!

Me: I think FlareKnight was right. We did patch things up.

Hitsugaya: No! We didn't!

Me: Quiet, sweetie. The story's starting.

Hitsugaya: UGH!

Me: Hahah. I love you, too.

**Yachiru POV**

I don't know if I can go on any longer. I've been running for hours. Mom and dad were having their rounds again and I had to get away from it. I was always caught in the crossfire. I try and get them to stop, but I was the one they started to fuss at. So I was fed up with all the screaming, yelling, and fighting. I had to find somewhere I could calm myself down. It sure wasn't back there. The rain was getting heavier and my body was getting tired. The loud clashes of water were interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was how everything started; how it all came to be; why I'm so fucked up now.

"_Kenpachi, dear, could you please check on Yachiru for me? She's crying in the other room."_

_I could hear my mother's words from the living room._

"_Why do I gotta do it? Aren't you the woman in the family?" _

_My father's speech was slurred._

"_Honey, I'm cooking right now. Please, she's started to scream."_

_My mother pleaded once more._

"_Oh whatever." _

_I saw my father come into the living room. I was on the floor crying. I fell off the couch and hurt my arm._

_I was only 6 at the time._

"_Come here, damnit. You make me sick."_

_I could smell the strong scent of alcohol on his breath. Those foul words made me cry harder._

"_Will you shut her up, Ayame? She's starting to squirm."_

"_Ugh! Why can't you just do what I asked you? You always have to make an excuse for something."_

_My mother took me to my room._

"_Well damnit its your fault for leaving her in there!" _

_My father started to raise his voice._

"_My fault?! Kenpachi you've got your nerve. I've been practically raising Yachiru by myself ever since she's been born! The only thing that you've probably done for her EVER is carry her around to look for me. WHICH IS NOTHING."_

_My mother began to yell._

"_You listen to me woman, don't you ever talk to me like that. YOU HEAR ME?"_

_I heard a smack._

_And then a plead to stop._

_I quietly walked into the doorway of kitchen._

_I began to cry again._

I'm 17 now and I'm going to be a senior next year, but I can never focus in school. Sometimes they come in the school arguing, and I feel embarrassed.

But the only person that has ever been by my side was Toushirou.

He's the only one that can talk to me like a normal person, despite my parental background. He's the only one that I can laugh with, eat with, hang with, and play with. I've known him all my life basically. Even when my parents first started fighting. He's always been there for me no matter what.

I found myself in auto-pilot.

I was somehow at his door.

I knocked softly at, just to see if he'd come.

A creak in the door was heard.

"Yachiru?" His face was confused.

"Yeeaahh…" I bowed my head like I was ashamed.

"What are you doing here? Especially out in this weather." He pulled me in.

I felt a spark of warmth form his touch.

"Are they at it again?" I knew who he was talking about.

He led me to his couch.

"Mhm." I hummed.

"Why were you running when its raining?" He sat beside me. He put a blanket over my cold, shivering body.

"Because I didn't wanna stay there." I looked at him with anger.

He stayed quiet, noticing the hateful gleam in my eye.

He stared at my eyes for a moment, making all time stop.

I felt my body getting tense.

I felt my skin increasingly become hot.

I felt his green orbs piercing through my skull.

I felt my face become hot.

I also felt his hand pull me towards him.

He had grabbed my arm.

He pulled me into a comforting hug.

I could feel his heart beat.

I put the blanket over him too.

My head rested in his chest.

His chin rested on my head.

I felt perfect.

I didn't feel like my parents were fighting.

I didn't feel like I wanted to kill myself every time they did.

I didn't feel like I wanted to cry.

Well actually,

I did.

I felt the tears coming down my face just like the rain.

He heard sniffing.

He pulled away to see my face.

He held my chin up.

Using one thumb, he smeared the tears off my face.

I saw his eyes looking down on me.

My eyes ran over his cheeks, his nose, his hair, and his lips.

I stared into eyes once more, searching for an answer.

But there was no question.

There was no need to talk.

Then.

A sensation ran through my body.

It started with a pressure of the lips.

He was warm.

His lips were soft.

I ran my fingers into his hair.

He wrapped his arms around my back.

I felt wanted.

I could feel he did too.

We pulled away,

Knowing neither of us wanted to.

I felt like I was alive again.

All I could mutter was a simple

"Thank you."

A/N: Blehh. I don't think I liked this one better than my first one. Well you guys decide.

Hitsugaya: I say…NEITHER.

Me: Whatever.

Hitsugaya: Why isn't Yachiru fussing?!

Yachiru: 'Cause its not real you dumbass.

Hitsugaya: Okay. BUT WE'RE A COUPLE.

Yachiru: Uhh so?

Hitsugaya: You don't care?

Yachiru: No. Its just a story. At least you're not paired with a guy.

Hitsugaya: You're right.

Me: I can always change that.

Hitsugaya: Damnit I hate you!

Me: Oh sweetie. I didn't know you loved me that much.


End file.
